Believe in nothing
by Hyukiie
Summary: A lua brilhava grande e imponente por detrás dos outros edifícios igualmente altos, prestes a presenciar novamente o sangue jorrar fresco e tímido.


Eu realmente não tenho nada a dizer... Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Aquela noite tinha um cheiro especial. O vento soprava violento em direção ao leste, carregando consigo aquela essência entorpecente. Do alto do prédio, disposto na beirada do terraço, ele sentiu os fios de cabelo se chocando contra as bochechas gélidas, a brisa fria entrar pelas mangas de seu casaco negro e dispersar-se por seu corpo, arrepiando-o brevemente. A lua brilhava grande e imponente por detrás dos outros edifícios igualmente altos, prestes a presenciar novamente o sangue jorrar fresco e tímido. Continuava a refletir majestosamente a luz esbranquiçada e cobrir o topo dos prédios escuros. Aquele era seu palco.<p>

A mira foi ajeitada com minúcia, pois ali existia apenas uma bala certeira. Ele se debruçou levemente, envolvendo a arma em seus braços com intimidade e segurança, deslizando seu dedo enluvado até sentir o gatilho firme na ponta de sua digital. Uma sensação percorreu seu corpo. De repente tornou-se vivo. Era como se pudesse sentir o sangue correr ligeiro pelas veias, o pulmão lentamente encher-se de ar. As pupilas se dilataram velozes, e até mesmo o menor dos ruídos se tornou perceptível aos seus ouvidos. Os odores tornavam-se mais intensos, até um resquício de perfume da mulher com quem esteve a tarde. O coração disparava arrítmico e uma pequena onda de prazer cruzava seu corpo enquanto se preparava para atirar. Todas as emoções ebuliam dentro de si em poucos segundos, e o tiro que logo vinha nunca demorava a ser disparado.

O dedo ágil puxou o gatilho sem esforço. O silenciador agiu e tudo o que se escutou do tiro foi um pequeno ruído. A bala viajou cortando o vento, direta e certeira até o restaurante do prédio vizinho a longos metros de distância. Antes mesmo que pudesse constatar seu sucesso, ele desvencilhou-se da arma com intuito de desmontá-la e guardá-la em sua mochila de ombros. Só então quando jogou a mesma sob a costas, pode observar orgulhoso o rosto afundado no prato enquanto o sangue escorria pelo buraco em sua têmpora. As pessoas em volta se apavoraram e se jogaram ao chão desesperadas, procurando abrigo em baixo das mesas. Os garçons tentavam descobrir qualquer sinal de vida no cadáver. Não havia chances, o ponto atingido gerava morte imediata.

Considerando a influência da pessoa que havia acabado de assassinar, não era difícil constatar que a polícia estaria ali mais rapidamente do que o normal. Deu as costas ao cenário caótico que causara e voltou a cobrir a boca e o nariz com a máscara preta, e mais uma vez jogou o capuz pesado sobre os olhos antes de abrir a porta para as escadas de emergência. Enfiou a mão em um de seus bolsos, e de lá tirou um pequeno dispositivo metálico, lançando-o prontamente no próximo lance de escadas. Ouviu-se o tilintar do metal, e o barulho de vazamento veio acompanhado da fumaça densa e cinzenta que subiu açodada enevoando boa parte do recinto. As câmeras de segurança foram completamente cobertas pela vasta nuvem cinza.

Ele esticou um dos braços e agarrou-se ao corrimão, pegando um forte impulso nos degraus para se lançar para fora das escadas, mantendo-se firme, agora com as duas mãos, suspenso no vão que se formava em meio aos lances de escadas. A luva de couro foi útil em mantê-lo firme, até que se soltasse novamente para se agarrar no corrimão do andar inferior. Dessa forma, com o rosto coberto pelo capuz e quase sem visibilidade, ele confiou em seus instintos e despencou novamente pelos próximos níveis, segurando-se sempre com força na barra de metal. Os músculos começaram a doer a medida que fazia mais e mais esforço para manter-se pendurado, mas descer convenientemente pelas escadas seria demorado e perigoso, já que não possuía conhecimento sobre o posto de segurança do prédio. Do vigésimo andar, em poucos segundos, já se encontrava agarrado ao corrimão do terceiro, e ali pode finalmente se impulsionar com ajuda dos pés e correr pela porta rumo a janela que se direcionava para a rua.

Depois dali, nada mais foi captado por câmera de segurança alguma.

Os jornais o agradeciam em silêncio. Por mais que em suas páginas todos o condenassem e pedissem sua captura, era inegável que ultimamente sua presença na cidade aumentara a vendagem da mídia, e logo pela manhã as capas berravam em negrito o assassinato de mais um político suspeito de corrupção. Era cômico como, enquanto vivo, as manchetes nunca se tratavam sobre as suspeitas de estupro e desvio de dinheiro da saúde pública com qual aquele figurão estivera envolvido, e só se lembraram de sua vivência revoltante quando ele já não podia mais se defender ou usar suborno.

Na mesma manhã, o chefe de segurança bateu com força sua caneca de café preto contra a mesa de madeira. Sua feição era assustadora. As orelhas tornaram-se vermelhas e seus olhos se esbugalharam para fora de sua face como se estivessem prestes a saltar das órbitas. Ele tinha bolsas grandes de preocupação no lugar das olheiras, e tornara-se mais irritado ainda ao ver a fita pela nona vez.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso... - ele dizia, ainda controlando a voz que saía como um rosnado feroz.

- Desculpe-nos, chefe. - pediu um dos seguranças sinceramente. - Nós estávamos trocando de turno, e aconteceu tudo tão rápido!

- Vocês não o viram entrar ou sair. Esse maníaco invade nosso prédio, o faz de parque de diversões, e tudo o que você tem a me dizer é que estavam trocando de turno?

Todos se entreolharam.

- Senhor, mesmo que tivéssemos visto. Eu não acho que nenhum de nós teria chances contra ele. É só olhar para o tipo de armamento que ele usa. Não deixariam um homem comum andar por aí com esse tipo de coisas. - arriscou o outro segurança, mantendo os olhos sempre baixos.

- Além do mais, você viu o jeito como ele se pendura pelas escadas? - a voz do outro deles saiu parecida com admiração e divertimento. - Parece até cena de filme.

O chefe não pode fazer nada a não ser concordar. As habilidades de quem quer que fosse aquele homem estavam muito além da realidade com qual estavam lidando ali, e nenhum deles acreditava verdadeiramente que algumas pistolas o parariam. Nos segundos de silêncio que se arrastavam pela sala, uma única pergunta se passava na cabeça de todos: Quem seria capaz de pegá-lo?

Assim que se levantou, pouco tempo depois de se deitar, foi preparar um café forte enquanto enchia sua banheira de água morna. Sentia cada extensão de seu corpo tensa e dura, e a cabeça doía latejante como uma leve ressaca. Ao mergulhar o corpo na banheira cheia, ainda com sua caneca nas mãos, deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e ele fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para que alguém acabasse com seu momento, seu celular vibrava inquieto no azulejo do banheiro.

Prontamente saiu da banheira, envolvendo na cintura definida uma toalha preta. A água escorria de seu corpo lúrido e de seus cabelos negros encharcando o chão. Apesar do aquecedor ligado, ao entrar no quarto o inverno intenso fez um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ainda que seu corpo não esboçasse reação alguma.

Jogou a toalha em cima da cama e se vestiu com minuciosidade. A maior parte de seu traje com peças pretas, que em sua opinião, lhe caíam discretas. Ao contrário do que pensava, a escuridão de suas roupas e de seus cabelos criavam um contraste ainda maior com sua pele exageradamente branca, deixando-o com uma aparência no mínimo deslumbrante. Não havia cor no mundo que o fizesse passar despercebido, mesmo que se esforçasse para isso. Cobriu o pescoço e parte do rosto com um pesado cachecol cinza e antes de sair ajeitou sua cama sempre perfeitamente preparada.

Aquela sala sempre lhe fora desconfortável. O cheiro de tabaco e mofo impregnavam em suas roupas e o deixava com aquele odor desagradável pelo resto do dia. As cortinas quase sempre fechadas causavam claustrofobia. Os móveis rústicos de madeira polida e escura davam ao local um estilo antigo brega, pior ainda combinado com o tapete aveludado bordô que já continha marcas fundas dos pés de todos que passavam por ali. Ao fechar a porta, ele precisou pigarrear para chamar atenção do homem que olhava atentamente para uma lareira apagada na lateral do quarto. Finalmente o velho o percebeu e girou a cadeira, procurando um maçarico nos bolsos para acender seu charuto cubano.

- Ora, Kyu! Sucesso novamente! - esbravejou o homem com uma voz rouca e falha. - Eu fico me perguntando o que será de mim quando você for pego! - ele deu uma risada escandalosa que terminou em uma tosse cheia de catarro.

- Não vou ser pego. - disse ele decidido.

- Você é muito convicto para alguém de tão pouca idade. - observou ele, bem humorado. - Mas não há como se esconder para sempre.

- Quem devia dizer isso sou eu.

De repente o clima se tornou tenso, e o homem com sobrepeso ajeitou-se com dificuldade em sua cadeira de couro. Seu rosto era redondo e um tanto achatado, bastante parecido com o formato de uma bola de futebol americano. As orelhas eram pontudas e os olhos eram apertados. Todo seu rosto parecia se comprimir. Havia uma falha no centro de sua cabeça, o deixando com mais cabelos acinzentados aos lados, logo acima das orelhas.

- Deixe de ser tão ousado, Sasuke-kun, ou você terá problemas. Não esqueça que o dia que eu acordar e decidir que você não deve mais viver, então será assim. - seu tom de voz deixou de ser bem humorado para se transformar em um resmungo grotesco, mas nada assustador.

Ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome uma onda disparou por seu corpo e o único sinal foi um tremor que sacudiu sua mão direita. Um sinal sútil de desagrado, porém, que não passou despercebido ao outro homem, fazendo um sorriso macabro brotar em seus lábios. De todas as palavras que pudessem ser ditas, os dois homens naquela sala sabiam que a única coisa capaz de desarmar Kyu, era relembrá-lo de sua outra identidade. Ao passar do tempo, reprimindo com tanta força seu verdadeiro eu, Kyu acabara por desenvolver certa fobia de seu nome, chegando perto de odiá-lo. E odiava mais ainda saber que o único que tinha conhecimento de tal fato era a pessoa que mais detestava no mundo.

- Sinto dizer que também terá problemas o dia em que eu me cansar de sua presença, Matsudo-san.

O homem riu alta e largamente antes de abrir uma gaveta e puxar de lá uma pasta preta severamente fechada e jogá-la em cima de sua mesa.

- Você é apenas o touro dessa tourada. - disse Matsudo por fim.

Não foi preciso conversar sobre pagamento, pois Kyu tinha certeza que o combinado fora depositado em sua conta assim que a primeira notícia apareceu. Sem mais, ele se aproximou apenas para pegar a pasta e deixou a sala sobre o olhar cuidadoso de Matsudo. Os dois certamente não tinham uma relação harmoniosa, e sim cheia de receios e desconfianças.

Ao deixar o elevador no subsolo, Sasuke não demorou a perceber a chuva de cabelos loiros escorados ao lado do passageiro em seu carro. Ele rolou os olhos, aborrecido com a ideia de precisar socializar tanto em um mesmo dia. Antes de chegar mais perto, ele apertou o botão do controle em suas mãos e destravou o carro, assustando a garota. Ela se virou, afobada, procurando-o sem sucesso. Constatou que não devia estar longe, pois as portas do elevador acabavam de se fechar. Simplesmente odiava aquela sua mania.

A menina deu um giro rápido, observando o lugar, cuidando por trás dos pilares do estacionamento, mas não viu nem um borrão de cabelos negros sequer. Em um piscar de olhos, ela escutou a porta do carro se abrir e se fechar mais rápido do que pode acompanhar, e assim que agarrou a maçaneta para entrar também, o carro foi trancado por dentro. Não pode segurar um sorriso, enquanto estapeava o vidro fumê do lado do passageiro.

- Kyu! Para com isso! - ela resmungou, espalmando as mãos e encostando a ponta do nariz para tentar vê-lo. - Eu ainda não te perdoei por me deixar sozinha na estrada aquela vez, você me deve uma!

Ele suspirou pesado, colando a testa no volante antes de realmente considerar abrir a porta e permitir que aquela avalanche verbal inundasse seu veículo. No entanto, ele odiava se sentir em débito. Assim que destravou a porta, a garota pulou para dentro, agora trancando a si mesma ali e afivelando rapidamente o cinto de segurança.

A menina loira era sua conhecida há algum tempo, talvez a única pessoa com quem mantivesse contato não-obrigatório semanal. Apesar de não fazer questão de sua presença, ela tampouco o incomodava em demasia, a não ser quando começava a falar demais, o que lhe dava dor de cabeça. Ela também trabalhava para Matsudo, em uma posição mais sutil, ajudara Sasuke em algumas investigações diversas vezes, principalmente quando a maior parte das pessoas envolvidas eram homens.

Em suas posições, eles não podiam negar que a beleza os ajudava e muito. Ambos usavam muito bem quando a aparência convinha e praticamente cem por cento das vezes saíam bem sucedidos. Também era óbvio Ino era uma garota bonita, mesmo que não o agradasse em quase nada. Talvez apenas por seus olhos azuis incomuns naquela cidade, e seu cabelo louro quase branco.

Assim que entrou no carro, ela disse que queria almoçar. Então Sasuke dirigiu em silêncio até um restaurante próximo ao prédio de Matsudo e estacionou logo em frente, indicando que a porta estava destravada que ela podia sair, sem fazer menção alguma de descer também.

- Você também, né Kyu! - grunhiu ela, agarrando-o pelo braço. - Vão achar que eu sou uma solteirona.

- Pode ir pedindo uma mesa para dois. - disse ele calmamente. - Eu vou estacionar.

Ino sorriu animada e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, lançou um olhar desconfiado a Sasuke. Conhecendo-o bem, sabia que ele não estava indo estacionar, e sim tentando arranjar um desculpa para fugir dali. Ela cruzou os braços e voltou a fechar a porta.

- Mentiroso! - deu a língua. - Você vai me largar aqui.

Sasuke desistiu dessa vez, soltando um suspiro pesado e inconformado. É claro que se realmente não quisesse almoçar ali ele simplesmente a enxotaria para fora e daria partida até sua casa. O cheiro da comida invadia até mesmo o carro fechado e mexia intimamente com seu estômago vazio. Precisaria cozinhar se quisesse comer em casa, e essa ideia fê-lo desistir rapidamente e sucumbir ao convite de Ino. Desde sempre não gostava muito de sua própria comida, tampouco gostava de comer em restaurantes, onde se sentia observado constantemente. Sasuke era um homem cheio de manias.

Eles desceram do carro, e a mais nova fez questão de agarrar-se ao braço de Sasuke, que relutou inicialmente. Ao entrarem no restaurante, não foi diferente, atraíam olhares por onde passavam e Ino já sabia que o agradaria mais se escolhessem uma mesa bastante isolada, por isso se sentaram afastados das grandes janelas da frente, próximos a porta da cozinha onde o cheiro forte de fritura grudava nos cabelos. Mesmo que isso a incomodasse, ela sorria de orelha a orelha e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de alegria.

Naturalmente, ele não conseguia entender o que naquela situação podia deixá-la tão contente, já que era explícito que Sasuke desgostava sair com a garota.

Ela remexeu em sua grande bolsa e tirou de lá a pasta preta. Sasuke a olhou confuso, piscando algumas vezes, incrédulo pela sua audácia.

- Você... - ele murmurou. - Largue minhas coisas. - e arrancou violentamente a pasta das mãos da menina. Conferiu cuidadoso se a mesma ainda permanecia lacrada, resmungando consigo mesmo sobre a falta de educação de Ino. Ela riu.

- Qual o problema? - um beiço mínimo se formou em seus lábios. E agora ela diminuiu o tom de voz para perto de um sussurro. - Eu vi a notícia hoje pela manhã.

O garçom se aproximou e anotou seus pedidos, demorando-se mais no prato de Kyu que pedia por algumas substituições e mudanças, e perguntava-lhe sobre a procedência do azeite de oliva. Ino quis esconder o rosto, envergonhada, mas ao invés disso apenas fingiu encontrar algo interessante em seu celular. Quando o mesmo se afastou, parecendo aliviado, Sasuke dirigiu a ela um olhar interrogativo.

- Não gosto de me sentir enganado. - explicou, dando os ombros. - E também não gosto de azeite espanhol.

- O azeite pouco me importa. - disse ela com desdém. - Agora, Kyu, você pretende continuar com isso por muito tempo...?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Eu fico pensando o que acontecerá conosco. - ela suspirou, parecendo preocupada. - Quando Matsudo não precisar mais dos nossos serviços, ele não vai simplesmente nos deixar por ai.

Sasuke já sabia de tudo isso, e já sabia exatamente o que faria e como faria. Mesmo que não pretendesse contar seus planos a Ino, sentiu-se obrigado a tranquilizá-la.

- Matsudo é apenas um general cego. - com isso, ele não deu mais explicações.

E não precisaria dizer mais nada. Ela lhe proferiu um sorriso discreto, mesmo que Kyu não o tenha visto. Sentia-se segura, afinal, tinha certeza de que ele jamais colocaria seus pés em um campo minado.

* * *

><p>É muito confuso uma hora ler "Kyu" e outra ler "Sasuke"? Eu acho que vou precisar criar um padrão...<p> 


End file.
